


The Meaning of Life, as Told by a Student, a Rockstar, and Their Copious Associates

by gryffindor_amour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (I say that because that's what she used in TPS), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Concert, Easter Holidays, Fluff, Freeform, Get Together, Multi, Music Festival, Romance, band au, idk how to tag tbh, roMANCE CHILDREN, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindor_amour/pseuds/gryffindor_amour
Summary: Remus Lupin has, in short, no life. He spends his days learning, studying, then doing it all over again. Sirius Black, on the other hand, has too much life. He spends his days traveling and playing sold out stadiums. However, neither of them have truly lived. Soon, though, all that changed, as a trip over Easter hols led to much more than Lily Evans, Remus' best mate, expected it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the mistake, friends. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm trying, so that's good. Please enjoy this, as I've worked hard on it, and please, please give me feedback! I love you!

“What is the meaning of life?” is an age old question. Ask any one person and you are sure to get a much different answer than if you were to ask somebody on the other side of the world. Everybody has a different answer to this question, from the elderly couple down the street, to the child prodigy next door. If you had asked Remus John Lupin, a history student at the University of Central London, this question some time ago he would say that learning is the purpose of life. If you were to have asked his best mate, Lily J. Evans, a computer science student at the same university, she might say that the meaning of life is to be kind. Both of these unique people had unique reasons as to why they would say these things are the meaning, or purpose of life, and their unique lives helped form these ideas at the very tender age of twenty-one years.

Anyways, soon their answers changed, and it all started one day, a relatively short time ago to you and me, but what was certainly ages to them.

At precisely 2:51 in the afternoon on a Thursday, a whirlwind of a yellow sundress and red hair tore through Remus Lupin’s small room, which resided in a small flat, in a small building, on a small street. This was ironic, as Remus Lupin was not a small man; as much as he wished he was, Remus towered over the rest of the world at 1.95 meters, or approximately six feet, five inches. 

The energetic tornado, though, did not let the formidable height of the man, or the ancient books surrounding him frighten her. Rather, it encouraged her to grab a large book and drop it, which certainly would catch any man’s attention if a pretty tornado wouldn’t. This worked on Remus, as he certainly wasn’t an idiot. He got up from his desk, sighed, and asked his roommate what she needed. In response, she opened the window to show the man that, yes, it actually is day, and no, you haven’t slept for fifty three hours.

Remus was then pushed into his bed, where he slept until late afternoon on Friday. When he awoke, he found a small duffel at the end of his bed, and went into the small living area to ask Lily what it was for.

“Lils, why did you put a bag at the end of my bed?” he questioned, a welsh lilt accenting each word. 

“We,” she said, getting up from the sofa,“are going to a music festival! An outdoor music festival, to be more specific!” she explained excitedly, despite the look of distaste that was slowly forming on the face opposite hers. 

“Why?” replied Remus, desperately trying not to insult what his friend enjoyed, yet still not understanding why he had to go.

“Well, because it’s Easter hols, you haven’t gone outside in days, and I think it’ll be good for us,” she said, her freckled hands on her hips, and speaking with a matter-of-fact tone. “Now, go get packed and ready-remember it’s outside!” 

While Remus desperately didn’t want to go, there was no saying no to Lily Evans if she thought something would be good for you, as she normally was right. Actually, she was right about everything, and her reasoning was solid. And hey, maybe the trip would be okay.

So, on a bittersweet note of hope and I-don’t-really-want-to, Remus folded up two cardigans, a flannel, a button down, a simple t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sweat pants into his bag, along with a book on Hawaii that an old mate of his had recently sent him. 

About an hour later, they were on the train out of London to the country, where the outdoor festival would happen. Lily was peppering him with stick-on rhinestones and dusting sparkles all over his face when he reminded her that he couldn’t get any near his eyes, lest they fall into his contacts and he “literally dies from glitter in his cornea”. 

The next morning, as the train may’ve been the cheapest, yet was certainly not the fastest route, they arrived at the grounds, three hours before the first act played. Most people were either asleep at friends’ houses, hotels (which were far and few between), or tents on the grounds, so they were some of the only people walking around. 

Lily went to go explore the technical booths near the stage, which left Remus to find somewhere to do something. In his case, the somewhere was under a shady tree, and the something was reading his novel, which probably used up a tree to make all of the pages. 

So, she explored and he read, neither of them knowing the meanings of their lives were soon to be transformed into something much harder to explain using facts and books. 

⭕⭕⭕

Meanwhile, just a mere couple hundred meters away from where Lily was standing, a group of carefree young men were getting ready to perform at just another concert in just another new place. However, that didn’t mean they weren’t extremely ecstatic about the whole ordeal, they just didn’t feel the need to tweet about it every five minutes, as they had done on their first tour. The three members of the band were James Potter, bassist extraordinaire (he could also play guitar, piano, and a few other instruments, yet was more proud of his bass skills), Peter Pettigrew, pianist and drums, and Sirius Black, lead singer and guitarist. Together, they were called the Marauders. They were normally loving and close, like a bunch of puppies. Well, puppies in a band who liked to prank people and get drunk more often than normal people do. And, these puppies had been on a bus with each other for over three days, and at least one of them was going to get murdered.

“Sirius, I swear to God. If you don’t go outside and find something to do, I will drown your phone in vodka,” said James, glaring at his “brother”.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Sirius replied, after Peter tried to spray him with hairspray.  
So, Sirius walked outside, saw a few reporters, heard one yell, “Mr. Black, is it true you’re dating Celestina Warbeck?”, and promptly went back inside. When yelled and glared at by his mates, Sirius sighed, and sat on the ground.

“Why, why does the media make everybody straight? You go out with one bird and suddenly it’s ‘Sirius Black was seen talking with a girl, when’s the wedding?’, and, ‘Sirius Black mentioned his ‘friend’ Tonks in an interview, but is there something more intimate going on?’.”  
“I dunno mate, but it’s not very punk rock to listen to the press. Actually, why do you care?” answered Peter, not looking up from his book.

“I don’t! It’s just, I don’t get the importance of everybody being straight in the media’s eyes!” said Sirius.

“Mate, it’s okay, just don’t let them get to you,” said James calmly, “I have a feeling -”

“Oh, God no.” interrupted Peter and Sirius in unison, before bursting into laughter.

“Wow. Rude. As I was saying, I have a feeling that this is going to be a fantastic weekend for us. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet a boy and I’ll meet a bird, and maybe, Pete, you’ll meet a dog!” James laughed, recognizing that his mate had no preference for boys, girls, or anyone in between.

“Actually, mate, in my brief adventure outside I saw a stunning bird talking in computer language with Mad-Eye,” mentioned Sirius, getting up from the ground to grab his jacket, as he needed to sew in a few frays. At this, James immediately perked up, yet sighed when he remembered the reporters. Peter then decided to call their manager, Kingsley Shacklebolt about the press, who in turn called security. This, of course, was a great relief to the boys, as they could go exploring without being flocked by paparazzi. 

⭕⭕⭕

Sirius Black left the tent almost immediately after the paparazzi were escorted from the festival premises, as he desperately wanted to adventure. Very quickly, though, he noticed that there were hardly any people about, so didn’t really have much to do. Although, way at the end of the concert grounds he saw a tree, and under that tree sat a very odd young man reading a book. As Sirius was a sane person, he found it strange for somebody to be reading at an event that’s popular for being loud and encouraging of social activity. So, he traipsed up the mild incline of the grounds to get closer to the young man. 

“Oi, mate, whatcha reading?” Sirius yelled when close enough. The other man didn’t look up, so he repeated himself. When the young man finally marked his spot and made a questioning noise, Sirius was already standing in front of him. 

Some may say that first impressions matter, and some may say they don’t. In this case, however, the first impression is what the boys will take away as who the other is. In years after, Remus would always say that he was intimidated. Yet, Sirius would always say he was, too. The boys showed this in different ways, though. 

When Remus Lupin first saw Sirius Black, he was in awe. In awe of the way the early morning sun shone off his dark skin, in awe of the way his thick hair fell past his shoulders. He was in awe of how good he looked in a leather jacket, white shirt, and black jeans. Remus was in awe of the spark in his light eyes, and in awe of the smirk on his face.

When Sirius Black first saw Remus Lupin, he was astonished. Astonished by how the sunlight shone through the leaves to form a pattern on his face, astonished by how blonde curls and auburn eyes could shine like gold. He was astonished by how good the other man looked in a cardigan and faded jeans. Sirius was astonished by the wisdom behind his eyes, and astonished by the history shown through the scars that littered his skin. 

“I’m sorry, I, uh, wasn’t listening. What were you saying?” Remus asked, looking up at Sirius.

“Oh, er, I was wondering what you were reading,” replied Sirius, sitting down next to the Remus at the base of the tree. “I’m Sirius, by the way.”

“I expected you were, I don’t understand how you couldn’t be.” Remus was confused, and tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow while doing so.

“No, ma, mate, my name is Sirius. S I R I U S, Sirius,” laughed Sirius.

“Well, oh, yes, of course. Mine’s Remus. R E M U S. And I’m reading 'Hawaii’s Story By Hawaii’s Queen Lili’uokalani'. It’s an autobiography that my mate lent me.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, but, Lili-ooh- what?” asked a very confused Sirius Black.

“It’s okay,” Remus smiled, “Lee-lee-ooh-oh-kah-lah-nee” he said, enunciating every syllable so his acquaintance could understand.

“Oh, alright. Why are you reading at a festival, anyway?” questioned Sirius, desperate to keep talking with the intriguing stranger.

“My best mate decided that we ought to do something enjoyable over Easter hols, which, apparently, involves going outside.”

“Ah, I see. No fun times to be had for Mr. Remus….” Sirius trailed off.

“Lupin, and your surname is?”

“Black, as in Sirius Black of the great and noble house of Black!” whilst pronouncing his obnoxious family’s “proper” title, Sirius promptly threw himself on the ground. “Yeahhh, I don’t speak with them much anymore, though.”

“No matter, back to you. What do you study? Law? Books? Dead people?” continued Sirius, pushing himself up to his knees.

“Well, kind of all three. I study history with a focus on European history, and modern society’s knowledge of history is a main point in my thesis.”

“That’s fun. I know about.... words, and... stuff,” replied Sirius nonchalantly, suddenly intimidated by the intellectual he was talking with.

“Are you a student? Or do you just know a lot about words?” laughed Remus, sitting up a bit straighter against the tree trunk.

Now, at this point Sirius had realized that Remus had absolutely no idea who he was, and this was nearly miraculous. Lately, Sirius had a hard time walking to the store without getting mobbed, and getting to have an intelligent conversation with a person at a festival? Impossible.

“You see, er, I’m twenty-one, but I don’t attend a uni or anything. My mates and I travel a lot, so you could say we learn as we go..”

“Weird question, sorry, but are you wearing, what’s it called? Eye-pencil stuff? Y’know? The black stuff people put on their eyes?” interrupted Remus, as he just realized he had been staring at the handsome man a bit too much, and was wondering why he was so beautiful.

“Eyeliner?” said Sirius, and when Remus nodded with a sense of realization, he continued: “Yeah, my parents were utter twats, and still are, of course, about anything not strictly ‘manly’ or ‘straight or ‘appropriate for civilized company’. So, uh, when I, well, left home, so to say, my mate James helped me actually be who I was, and this term was used by him when I came out, so, uh, don’t judge me - ‘a pansexual punk rocker,’” he explained, chuckling and rolling his eyes at the name James had whispered excitedly when he came out.

“Well, I’m glad you found somebody who can help you be yourself. Everyone deserves that-”

“REMUS, REMUS, REMU-” yelled a high voice not far from where the boys were sitting.

“That’d be Lily, I guess it’s time for me to explore, or something,” clarified Remus to a very confused, and slightly scared, Sirius Black.

“Alright then, I’d best be off as well, got some...things to take care of,” replied Sirius, who was slightly sad over not getting the chance to talk more with the handsome man. He pushed himself off the ground and reached his hand to grab Remus’, in order to help him up. In doing so, he revealed a tad bit of fishnet tights hidden cleverly under Sirius’ pants. Remus bit his lip, and his eyes widened, which caused them to share a small smile. 

A girl in worn denim overalls, cut off into very short-shorts, interrupted their intimate moment, yelling for Remus to “come look at the fucking sound system because it’s literally from medieval times I swear to God what do they think they’re doing”. 

“That’s Lily,” said Remus, “bye,” he finished, finally looking away from Sirius’s eyes, and only dropping his hand when he had to turn around. 

After it had sunk in that Remus had left, Sirius sighed and whispered, “Bye.”

 

⭕⭕⭕


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took a while to update! I'm on break now, so I might add a few more chapters to this over the next week or so. Once again, feel free to give me any criticism, as my editing is literally the worst. I think there're going to be around six more chapters, and possibly more than that. Stick around, and it'll be really great to have you on the SS Let's Do Our Best!

⭕⭕⭕

“JIMMY YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED,” yelled Sirius, bursting into the tent.

“Well, Sirius, I don’t know what just happened, but I know we have an hour and a half until we have to be ready, and your hair's a mess,” said James, not looking up from his phone.

Sirius then jumped on top of Peter, dramatically sobbing over how James “insulted him” and “broke their sacred bond of friendship”. Of course, Peter pushed him off of his lap after he stopped whinging, but Sirius still got the point across.

“So, mate what just happened?” asked Peter after throwing a hairbrush at his friend.

“I met, wait for it… THE LOVE OF MY GODDAMNED LIFE!” 

“Congrats. Does he have a friend, who’s a girl, and is nice, and will like me?” inquired James, who very much expected something like this.

“I dunno, mate, she seemed too good for you. And she insulted our sound system.”

“Dude, this sound system is horrible,” said James, who stood up and started to fix his hair with gel.

“He’s right. The dude doing soundcheck had his mic go wonky three times, I heard it,” added Peter, who got up from his chair and grabbed his water bottle, dodging a scrunchie being thrown at James by Sirius.

“Yes, but she also knows what’s best for people and encourages them to stay healthy and go outside!” whinged Sirius in a very, well, serious manner. 

“Yeah, James does that too. So?” asked Peter.

“Could you imagine them together? We would die! No more sleeping in! Not sleeping at all! Going outside, and, and, being healthy!! It would be horrific!” replied Sirius, who also was fixing his hair, by pulling half of his dark, shoulder-length locks up.

“I see.” Peter nodded solemnly whilst James rolled his eyes at Sirius.

“Well, I do think you could be a bit more healthy, I mean, veganism has done wonders for-  
“PLEASE, stop bloody talking I’m going to cry the next time you mention a vegetable,” interrupted Sirius, much to James’ dismay and Peter’s amusement.

The young men spent a few more minutes getting ready, bantering loudly with each other, until a stage manager popped her head into their tent and told them it was thirty til, and they had to go backstage. When they went outside, the three boys could hear a loud, buzzing crowd, and saw a huge group of people waiting for them, and yelling when they came out for a few moments. Although, Sirius didn’t see his handsome acquaintance, Remus, so he was a tad bit bummed about that. A few moments later, though, a woman went up on stage, thanked the audience for being there, talked for a few minutes, and introduced “The Marauders”. This cued the audience to start roaring, and also for the music to start, as James and Peter went up on stage immediately. 

Sirius walked on the stage, a jump in his step and his hand running through his hand while Peter started on the drums. He grabbed the mic on the stage, and, smirking at the screaming crowd, he sang out, in a low, almost raspy voice the first few words: 

“Record scratch, Steve Miller Band/Tattooed neck and tattooed hands/Oh, how don’t you drown in a rainstorm?” Throughout the whole song, he was alive with energy, and ran around the stage, yelling with enthusiasm every few seconds. James and Peter, as well as Frank Longbottom, who was on piano whilst Peter played drums, sensed this, and made all of their instruments a bit louder and a bit brasher. 

⭕⭕⭕

Meanwhile, not very far away, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were sat arguing on a hilltop. Remus wanted to read his book and relax, while Lily wanted to go into the crowd, in order to see the band. From what she’d heard from others, “they are completely amazing”, and so they had to see them. Eventually, Remus caved, and agreed to go see the band. After all, it was better than arguing with Lily. Anyways, he did want to see how the sound system they’d fixed up about an hour earlier was working.

When they got to the back of the crowd, the band was near done with one song, and Lily wanted to see them from the front of the “masses”, as she called them. So, as she’d done for years, she sat on Remus’ shoulders while he weaved through the crowd. After all, one very tall person is better than two fairly medium-sized people. A few of the concert-goers yelled at them or complained about “bloody tall blokes” and his “unfair advantage”. Despite all the rude comments, Lily and Remus still made it to the front, where she promptly slid off of his back. A man on the stage, who had dark skin and looked to be about their age, laughed and winked at Lily when she blushed. 

A few moments later, a man, shorter than the others on stage, started drumming, and the man who winked at Lily started playing guitar. Finally, while the other people on stage played instruments, a person near the guitarist started singing. With his heavy accent, in a low, laughing tone, he sang:

“Well, sing, sing at the top of your voice/Love, without fear in your heart/Feel, feel like you still have a choice/If we all light up we can scare away the dark!” The man walked around the stage, and the crowd, including Lily, sang along. While Remus, miraculously, didn’t get a glimpse of his face, he was amazed by the man’s voice. However, he still wondered how everyone knew the song.

“Hey, Lils, how do you know this song? As I’ve literally never heard it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me mate?” Lily stopped singing and moving to look at her friend with a face of disbelief, “How do you not know this song? It’s been on the radio constantly for the past few months.”

Remus shrugged, and said, “I dunno, I listen to the news.”

Lily sighed and replied, “And your bloody oldies.” She laughed when he looked mock offended, then went back to singing and dancing.

“...stare at the stars and not just the screens/You should hear what I'm saying and know what it means/To sing, sing at the top of your voice/ And love, without fear in your heart.” At these words the man singing caught Remus’ eyes. Now, Remus may not’ve seen the man’s face, but the man had certainly seen Remus. He, the man, of course, was Sirius Black. Sirius smiled widely at Remus, and laughed as he watched the other man’s face go through the emotions of confusion, shock, and awe in a matter of seconds.

Remus, in his state of confusion, laughed and said, “You, mate, Sirius I swear to God!”

James, of course was watching this happen, and chuckled to himself. The rest of the crowd was blissfully unaware of Sirius and Remus’ relationship (which wasn’t truly a relationship of any kind, it was more of a tentative friendship) and the band had to keep on playing.

They played about five more songs, and throughout all of them there was extreme flirting from Sirius, and as Remus and Lily soon learnt, James. They found this out when Sirius slapped James on the shoulder and said:

“James, Jimmy, mate, I can’t have the spotlight all the time-”

“That is basically the only thing you want in life. Why-”

“Shut up, Pete. Anyway, Jim, whaddya say? Wanna take the old microphone for a stroll?” 

“Uh, sure, but, please, never say that again mate. It’s gonna make me sick,” said James, finally trading the microphone for his guitar, which Sirius gladly took. He sang a song which he called “Anywhere” and smiled at LIly constantly, even though hundreds of girls were screaming “JAMES POTTER I LOVE YOU”, and “JAMES YOU’RE AMAZING”, as well as some rather crude things which made Remus make a concerned face. At the face, the man named Peter laughed, and Sirius looked over and laughed along, which made much of the audience very concerned. 

Soon, however, the set was over, and “The Marauders” left the stage, waving and blowing kisses (specifically to two very special people in the very front). A new act came out, a brother-brother-sister folk band made up of Gideon, Fabian, and Molly Prewett. 

⭕⭕⭕

Backstage, the boys were giddy, energetic, and sweaty, which was normal after a show. Peter laughed at the other two, and made fun of their “crushes”.

“You two are seven-years-old, I swear. You wink at someone, they smile, and suddenly you’re as red as a tomato!” said Peter as James and Sirius laughed and rolled their eyes. The boys thanked Frank Longbottom for helping out, as well as Alice Longbottom, his wife, because she was a stage hand. 

“No, but mate, she smiled at me! Do you think she likes me? Like, like-likes me?” asked James to Sirius, with no hints of sarcasm in his tone. At this, Peter sighed and left to talk to an upcoming act called “The Hobgoblins”, whose lead was someone named Stubby Boardman. 

“James, I’m only saying this because I love you, but she’s way out of your league, bro.”

“Excuse you, I’m James Potter, bassist extraordinaire!”

“Yeah, and she’s the bird I was telling you about who insulted our sound system! She’s a computer science student, dude, you’re hopeless.” James made a face at this, and Sirius laughed, because they both knew he wasn’t being completely, well, serious. They both had seen Lily’s, or, to them “the girl James Potter is going to marry”, face when James had winked at her, and they were both aware that Lily liked James just as much as James liked Lily. 

“Did you, by any chance, catch her name, though?” asked James.

“No. Wait, actually, I do. Remus said her name’s Lily.” At this, James sighed, but then quickly came to his senses.

“Wait, who’s Remus? Is he that bloke near Lily? The impossibly tall one?” 

“Yesss. And, he’s a history student at, erm, I dunno,” said Sirius. At this point, they arrived at their tent, where Peter was already waiting for them. 

“So, did you boys fall in love yet?” asked Peter.

“Dunno, Pete. Hopefully.” answered Sirius, before they started talking again about the rest of the festival.

⭕⭕⭕


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner, my WiFi was utterly terrible and I didn't have my computer! However, I managed to map out some stuff for future chapters, which I'm pretty excited about. Also, for those of you asking, in the last chapter I referenced Andy Black's "We Don't Have To Dance", Passenger's "Scare Away The Dark", and Passenger's "Anywhere". I strongly recommend listening to all of them. The remix I mention in this song is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYhdvXSkNVU. And, as always, please leave kudos and comment anything you like/dislike about this, and anything you'd like to see in the future!

Lily and Remus were having, in short, an amazing time at the festival. Of course, LIly expected to, but Remus did not. He especially liked the djs at some of the smaller stages, as he didn’t know the words to any of the songs, and the djs just expected them to dance. It was later in the day, after they had stopped to eat some bagels Lily had brought, that she got a call on her phone. They were dancing to a relatively slow remix of Michl’s “Die Trying”, and Remus was developing a newfound love for contemporary Music. The dj, Daisy Hookum, was younger than the two students, and kept snapchatting throughout the gig, which Remus found a bit odd. Lily received a call from Emmeline Vance, who they were staying with. She made a gesture at Remus and walked over to the edge of the crowd, which was fairly difficult. 

After a few minutes, Remus decided to find his best friend, and walked over to her, which was significantly easier for him, as he was a giant.

“Alright, Lils?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, not really,” she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “So that was Emmeline, and apparently Marlene had a pretty bad seizure so they’ll be at the hospital at least overnight.”

“Bloody hell, is she going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, but that means we can’t stay over tonight, and tomorrow would be hard as well.”

“Well shit,” Remus laughed, but it was more of a “we’re utterly, fucking screwed” laugh than a “what a funny situation, this is hilarious” laugh. “Do you think we could find a hotel?”

Lily looked up from her phone, which she had been checking while Remus was talking, and said, “No, I don’t think so, as all the rooms are booked, and the ones that aren’t cost a billion pounds for two nights. And, of course, we don’t have a tent.”

“Uh, we have a blanket, would that be helpful?” said Remus, remembering he had a blanket in his bag which resided under the tree where he met Sirius.

“Oh, yes. Let’s go find that and see if we have anything else.” And so, they started the trek across the grounds to the hill.

⭕⭕⭕

“Alright, Pads, Prongs, I love you, you know I do. But, please, shut the hell up.” Pete sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, then continued, “You've been talking about those two for literal hours, HOURS. For God’s sake, go find them, they're probably still outside!”

“That actually sounds like a semi-decent idea.”

James nodded, then added, “Thanks Wormy,” he dodged a hairbrush thrown after calling Peter by his much-hated nickname, “so, meet you back on the bus? Yeah? Let's go, mate.”

He and Sirius then set out on their adventure to find Lily and Remus. They wandered around for a bit, signing many autographs and taking many pictures with fans in the process, but didn't see either of the people they were looking for. Finally, as the sun was going down, Sirius remembered that Remus set his bag at the base of the largest tree in the area. He told James, and they headed in, of course, the opposite direction of where they were originally going, towards the tree.

Eventually, the boys made it to the large willow tree, which James noted was a willow. Ducking under a curtain of leaves, they saw Lily and Remus arguing over how to organize a picnic blanket. Sirius coughed lightly, which caused Remus and Lily to look up. Remus stood up and dusted his pants off, and Lily stood as well, saying, 

“Uh, hi.”

James, who was normally amazing with people, especially people he liked, responded in the same manner, which shocked Sirius.

“Anywho,” said Sirius,interrupting the awkward silence created by James and Lily smiling at each other, “what are you doing up here?”

“Oh, er, our mate who we were going to stay with is in hospital, so we’re trying to camp out here for the night,” answered Remus, who was glad to break the silence.

“Is your mate okay?” asked James.

“Not particularly,” Lily laughed a bit while saying this, “but she’ll be alright.”

Another silence fell over the group, until, once again Sirius broke it.

“Y’know, we have room back on the bus for two more, if you don’t mind sharing beds. After all, I’ve heard it gets awfully cold out here during nighttime. So, if you would like to, you could, maybe, stay with us.”

“Actually, that’d be really nice, thank you for the invitation,” said LIly, who, along with Remus, turned around to grab all of their stuff. In all honesty, “all their stuff” was only two small duffel bags and a purse. During their brief time getting organized, James said “thank you” to Sirius, in their silent Potter-Black code of communication. Additionally, Remus did the same to Lily, except in their own silent communication. 

Once he was ready to go, Remus walked with Sirius out from under the willow tree’s canopy and into the sunlight. They left Lily and James behind to talk on their own.

“Did you know the sunset makes you extra gorgeous?” asked Sirius. At this Remus blushed and looked away.

“No! It’s true, you look handsome as hell already, but the sunlight makes you, like, golden, and makes me extra gay.”

“Wow. Okay, uh, thank you? You look lovely, as always.” When Remus said this, Sirius blushed, which was odd for him, as Sirius Black never blushed. 

“I have a question…” said Sirius, breaking the comfortable silence they had eased into.

“Shoot,” replied Remus.

“Alright, don’t hate me, but, uh, do you have a twin brother? Also, are you a werewolf?”

Remus started laughing hysterically, in a low bubbly tone that turned into tears forming at his eyes. Sirius noticed that Remus laughed with his whole body, and fell a bit more for the boy.

“No, huh, I don’t have a twin.” Then, Remus laughed some more before answering the second question. “However, I might be a werewolf, just stick around and find out.

⭕⭕⭕

Soon, after much banter and a bit of flirting, the boys arrived at the bus. Sirius knocked on the door in an odd pattern, which cued Pete to let him in. When he saw Remus, he sighed and said, 

“Welcome to our humble home.”

Remus looked around and saw a surprisingly organized bus, with a clean table and chairs on one side of the front area, and a kitchen-like area on the other. Behind that, there was a television on the wall, which overlooked a diner booth. Opposite that, there were a few beanbags and a wooden outcrop Remus assumed to be a restroom. Towards the end of the bus, or what Remus could see, there was a narrow hallway separating two rooms, with a door at the end of it. Behind him, Remus heard the door open up to Lily and James, and looked to see his friend. 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, keep it in your pants,” muttered Peter, when he saw how they were looking at each other.

“Wormy, as much as I enjoy the pun, and it was punderful, let them live,” said Sirius, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Re, let me show you my room.” Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand dragging him down to the end of the bus, and sliding a door open to a room on the left side of the bus. It was small, but there was enough room for a twin bed and a small bookshelf, which held knicknacks and an assortment of books.

However, before either of them could say anything, a knock on the door startled them both, and James said Kingsley Shacklebolt called a meeting in what was apparently the living room. This was, of course, the assortment of beanbags on the ground.  
“So, as you all know, I, as your manager, and a responsible adult, have booked myself a hotel room,” said a man with a deep voice, who Remus assumed to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. He continued, “Therefore, I expect you will behave well.”

“We will, dad, now go have fun," joked Peter, pushing him out the door. 

"I want pizza for dinner. Whad'ya want?” he then asked, which led to a great discussion on whether or not pineapple pizza was made in heaven or hell. Remus ended the conversation by pointing out that if one could put tomato sauce, which is essentially fruit sauce, on pizza, you could put fruit chunks on it as well.

⭕⭕⭕


End file.
